


Smile

by wakemeup



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakemeup/pseuds/wakemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'll see it one day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

“I could make her happy, if she’d just let me.”

“I know, Alex. I know.” Kelley wraps her arms around Alex and pulls her close.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Kelley mutters it into Alex’s ear. They’re at her house in the south bay.

 

“I don’t know.” Kelley feels the tears seeping into her t-shirt.

 

“She’ll see it someday.” Alex sobs a little harder at that thought.

 

“I can’t just leave her.” Kelley can barely pick up on the words Alex is saying.

 

Alex showed up at her doorstep about two hours ago. Kelley thought that Alex was in Seattle or something, but when she saw the puffy eyed girl at her door she ushered her in and didn’t ask questions. This is the first time Alex has said anything at all. Kelley can’t help but feel the sorrow her best friend is feeling. She’s been broken for so long.

 

“I know.” Kelley tightens her hold on Alex a bit. She hasn’t seen a loyalty like that that Alex has for Tobin. Through it all she’s been there. Through every hardship and every moment Alex has stood by and watched Tobin achieve greatness.

 

“Tell me about her?” Kelley knows this isn’t the best way to help Alex, but when Alex talks about Tobin she radiates happiness. Alex is such a masochist for loving her best friend, but Kelley can just stand by and watch her two best friends fall apart.

 

“Her smile. It’s her smile.” Alex remembers how she literally tripped over herself when Tobin smiled at her for the first time. “The way she loves everyone. Her heart.” Alex hasn’t stopped crying and Kelley’s heart clenches at the way Alex can still be crying, but feel the love that she does for Tobin.

 

“Alex.” Kelley whispers.

 

Alex closes her eyes tight and tries to stop the tears from falling. Her heart feels heavy and she feels like she can’t breathe properly. Tobin’s on her mind and she’s all she’s been able to think about recently. It’s gotten worse as they’ve been apart.

 

“I can’t Kelley. It hurts so much.” It hurts to see her everyday. It hurts, but it’s more than that. She spends her day trying to make Tobin happy. She’d do anything to make her smile even if that smile breaks her heart.

 

Tobin’s not hers to have.


End file.
